A. Field of the Invention
Technology proposed in the following utility patent relates to a new type of gyroscopic accessory. More particularly, the present invention is a portable starter dock that enables an automatic spin start for gyroscopes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Gyroscopes have a myriad of diverse purposes, ranging from recreational spinning tops and yoyos to the essential balancing component within motorcycles. The gyroscopic resistance against directional changes of spin axis can be translated into a resistance useful for muscular exercises. As a result, an array of arm and hand exercise equipment has been developed using such scientific principles.
A fundamental gyroscopic wrist exerciser originally appeared within U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,146 issued to Archie Mishler, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Silkebakken illustrates subsequent modifications to the original design in U.S. Pat. No. http://patft1.uspto.gov/netacgi/-h0http://patft1.uspto.gov/netacgi/-h2 24,150,580, and Frederick Mishler follows suit in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,625; both of which are also incorporated herein by reference. Upon initial usage, those with minimal hand strength have trouble starting the gyroscopic wrist exercisers, and unfortunately, this is the category of people with the greatest potential to benefit from the device.
Early gyroscopic wrist exercisers were started by a pull string wound around the gyro rotor. Eventually, an electric hand-starter was incorporated into the apparatus, creating an initial spinning momentum from which the user could take control during workout. The starter is a hand-held electric tool that can rotationally push a gyro rotor within the outer casing of the hand exerciser, which is held in the air by the opposing hand.
Even with the assistance of the electric tool, dexterous handling is still necessary to constantly obtain a desired spinning speed of the gyro rotor. In order to effectively use the device, the tool head must be pushed against the gyro rotor surface at the correct angle and with a specific force. All portable automatic gyro starters currently on the market lack a means to start the gyro rotor without special maneuvering. Because gyroscopic exercisers are becoming increasingly popular within the field of medical rehabilitation, the demand for a simple and reliable means for starting the device is ever increasing. Patients need a device that will compensate for their diminished strength, as well as their hand muscles that are incapable of performing the special maneuvering required by current apparatuses.